Forgive and Forget
by Chynnagirl101
Summary: Kathryn and Chakotay get into a disagreement after Neelix's departure from Voyager and begin to fallout... will they ever be friends again or will they continue to fallout? Please review and tell me if you like it :)


**A/N: I do not own any of the charactors in my story….. Paramont does….. I'm just spending some time playing with them…**

**This story is currently unfinished**

Forgive and Forget

By: Chynnagirl101

Kathryn Janeway walked into her ready room shortly after she had watched Neelix take his shuttle back to New Talax to be with his love. She went over to her desk and tapped on her LARS computer to find that someone had lock their self in there and started a personal log, but didn't close it out. Janeway got curious as too who was in her ready room and looked at who the log belonged to. She found that it belongs to Chakotay the one person who earlier that day she'd rather ring his little neck then see his personal log on her desk. She couldn't take the pain of her curiosity any longer and decided to read the log. She tapped the LARS again to bring the log back up and started reading.

_Kathryn, _

_I know fighting with you and trying to talk you into forcing Neelix to stay was terrible and incredibly insubordinate of me. Now I know I was in the wrong. Kathryn I sincerely wish that you will forgive me for that and going into your ready room without orders and leaving this on your LARS as a personal log even though it's a letter to you that honestly I wasn't sure that I was going to send to you or just throw out so in order to know you saw it I left it there so I couldn't do anything stupid with it. _

_Kathryn one other thing I hope you will be able to come have dinner with me at 1800 hours. There are some things I would like to say to you if I can grow up and just say them it would be nice. Well I need to go now. See you at 1800 hours._

_Your Best Friend and First Officer,_

_Chakotay_

Kathryn then walks over to the replicater and tells it to replate the leter that Chakotay left for her. The letter materialized and she clutches it close to her chest and begins to cry, then the chime rang. She threw the letter under the couch, wiped her eyes, and cleaned herself up with the sleeve of her jacket. She turned around and answered the chime "Come". Chakotay came through the door and walked to Kathryn. "I thought you were not coming"

"What"

"Kathryn the dinner started at 1800 hours it's now 1830 hours. I was begging to wander what happened to you."

"Oh, sorry Chakotay, I….I…..I will be right down. Give me about 5 minutes to clean up."

"Ok 5 minutes but you better be down there, or you know I will send medical teams up here to make sure you are not emotionally compromised again….

"Understood Commander… Dissmissed."

Kathryn runs to the Restroom inside her ready room and cleans up. She puts fresh makeup on, changes from her uniform to a gorgeous blue gown that matches her eyes, and works in a Victorian age hairstyle before she walks back into her ready room to request a site to site transport to Chakotay's quarters.

As Kathryn materialized in Chakotay' quarters she could sense that he was gawking at her. She started feeling great. Now knowing that she is still beautiful even without a Starfleet uniform on. Once she had fully materialized in the quarters, Chakotay takes her hand and leads her to the table in the living area.

"Kathryn I'll be right back"

"What I just got here Chakotay"

"you will just have to wait and see its a surprise"

"What is it and why cant you tell me"

"You are really like a child in a candy store huh?"

"I really am am I"

"Yes"

"Ok go get it before I loose patience"

"alright be right back Kathryn"

Chakotay walks out of his quarter and strolls happily to the cargo bay where his bottles of cider and the item that he is going to give Kathryn are. He places the pattern enhancers around the large object and requests a site to site transport to his quarters.

Chakotay materializes back in his quarters and sees that Kathryn has her mouth gaped wide open in shock.

"You really kept that after all of this time Chakotay"

"Yes Kathryn I did because I hoped one day that we could have what we had there... A true meaning of peace... with each other"

"Chakotay I got the letter I printed it out and then just cried until you showed up"

"I could tell Kathryn... nothing not even a little more makeup can make those tears go away after you've been hurt."

"awwwww"

"Kathryn I want to say something important and hope you give me a response back"

"fire away Chakotay"

"well Kathryn I brought this out of the cargo bay to remember that time on new Earth and now I want to say something that I was too cowardly to say then."

"What is it Chakotay"

"Kathryn Janeway I need you to hear me"

"I'm listening Chakotay"

"I love you Kathryn"

She faints and falls backwards.

"KATHRYN!" He screams as he runs over to her. He picks up the bundle that is the woman he just confused his love to and darts toward sickbay. As Chakotay runs through the door with Kathryn in his arms, the doctor looks at him with concern.

"What happened Commander"

"I was talking to hear and then said something that I think surprised her and then she faited"

"ah…. Ok…." He walks over and scans her. He sees its was just the shock of the moment and exhaustion and puts a hypo to her neck and administers the stimulant.

Her eyes open slowly. "How did I end up in sickbay"

"Captain between exhaustion and shock in the moment you fainted and the Commander carried you up here to sickbay."

"Thanks Chakotay"

"You're welcome, Kathryn"

"Captain your set to go now"

"Thank you Doctor"

Kathryn gets off the biobed and is a bit dizzy.

"of yah Captain it may be best if you have Chakotay stay in your quarters tonight you did hit your head hard you have an mild concussion"

"Noted doctor goodnight"

Kathryn and Chakotay walk back down the corridor to her quarters and he helped her to bed and he went to sit on the couch, but she stopped him as he was turning to leave the room.

"I know I scared you, but I have something important to say as well….. I love you too Chakotay"

"Care to cuddle until we fall asleep"

Kathryn moves over in the bed. "Get in this bed that's an order Commander"

"Understood Captain"

They fell asleep with their arms wrapped around each other…. Dreaming peacefully.


End file.
